This invention relates to a new catalyst made by modification of the methods described in Pullukat et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,011 and Hoff et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,224, both assigned to the assignee hereof. The present invention differs from these primarily by using an organic chromium compound as a chromium source with the requirement being that the chromium compound is capable of reacting with the support at an elevated temperature to produce a chromium compound chemically bound to the support followed by reacting this product at an elevated temperature with a titanium, boron, vanadium or mixed alkyl ester and then activating this product with a dry gas that contains oxygen by heating at an elevated temperature.